Mera (New Earth)
As Mera continued to share in adventures with the sea-king, the two began to fall in love. The two were soon wed and Mera lived with Aquaman at the Atlantean Royal Palace. Before long, Mera gave birth to Aquaman's son, whom they named Arthur Curry, Jr., aka, Aquababy. Less than two years later, Mera suffered the greatest tragedy in her life. Aquaman's nemesis Black Manta kidnapped Arthur Curry, Jr. and confined inside of a translucent tank filled with poison. The child lapsed into a coma and Mera embarked upon an ambitious crusade to save him. She found the means to return to Dimension Aqua and fought against the tyrant Leron in order to learn the location of a special healing device. She discovered that Leron had taken all of Mera's possessions and cast them away into the Great Pit. Mera braved the pit and fought against elemental monsters in order to retrieve the device. Her quest proved successful, but as she returned home to Atlantis, she found that she was too late. Arthur Curry, Jr. had died. –60 This ultimately led Mera to suffer a nervous breakdown. She abandoned her husband Aquaman, blaming his "weak genes" for Arthur, Jr.'s death. It was her belief that had her son been born of a man from her dimension, then he would have been strong enough to survive Black Manta's attack. Their marriage dissolved, Aquaman left Atlantis, but Mera stayed behind. Her mental stated continued to deteriorate until finally, one of the interim rulers, Lord Wexus had her committed to the AHARD-1 hospital center. She remained there for several months until such time that Aquaman returned to repel an invasion force of giant jellyfish. Aquaman tried to make peace with Mera, but she savagely attacked him. While attempting to defend himself, Aquaman accidentally pushed Mera too hard, impaling her upon an upturned piece of metal. Believing her dead, Aquaman had her placed inside a coffin and taken to the royal palace. However, as Mera is not native to this dimension, her vital organs are not located in the same position as a normal human's. She in fact survived being impaled and rose from her coffin. With nothing more to say to Aquaman, Mera left the Earth realm and returned to Dimension Aqua. –4 Blackest Night Mera was chosen as the deputy for the Red Lantern Corps during the Blackest Night storyline and after the battle Carol Ferris was able to use her ring's power to keep Mera alive long enough for Saint Walker to remove the destructive effects of the Red Ring from her body with his Blue Lantern Ring. Afterwards she is happily reunited with her husband who was one of the people resurrected by the power of the White Lantern Corps. Brightest Day During the events of Brightest Day Mera and Aquaman rekindled their love and the two began to work together, notably saving a group of children from abduction, but they are confused as Aquaman can summon zombie version of marine wildlife. Soon after she is forced to reveal to Aquaman her true history, that she was originally sent to kill him. | Powers = * ** : Though not overtly visible, Mera possesses a set of gills, which allows her to extract oxygen from the surrounding environment enabling her to breathe underwater. Mera can also breathe in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, but only for limited periods of time. ** : Mera has the ability to travel between her native world of Dimension Aqua and the Earth realm. Her aptitude with this power has not always been consistent, and there have been occasions when Mera has been forced to find an alternate recourse for crossing the barriers. ** : Mera possesses the ability to increase the density of water within her immediate vicinity for a wide variety of effects. This ability allows her to create "hard water" objects, reshaping volumes of water into simple geometric shapes. Mera commonly uses this power to create water missiles, which she projects towards a selected target. ** : In addition to her ability to perpetually exist underwater, Mera also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing her to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for normal humans. ** : Because of her powerful physiology her strength far exceeds that of humans allowing her to utilize this strength above water to topple obstacles and opponents. ** : Mera possesses a limited degree of telepathy, which allows her to communicate with other aquatic peoples. Unlike Aquaman however, Mera cannot use this ability to communicate with lower order marine life. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Throughout her adult life, Mera has had to deal with bouts of mental instability. This began after suffering a nervous breakdown following the death of her son and continued for many years. She was remanded to the care of the Atlantis Health and Rehabilitation Department and remained a patient at one of their facilities until finally returning to her native dimension. It has also been suggested that prolonged exposure to this reality may have altered Mera's brain chemistry, exacerbating her prolonged mental health issues. * : Exposure to lead will rob Mera of her hard-water powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Mera is also known as the Queen of Atlantis, Queen Mera. | Recommended = * * * | Links = * Mera article at Wikipedia * Mera biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Mera chronology index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman Action Figures * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #15 (Mera biography page) }} Category:Twins Category:Widowed Characters Category:Red Lantern Corps members